five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theme Park Fables
Request to be in one of the stories. #1 A Messy Situation. Bracer was roaming the pizzeria when he sees a mess on the floor, not leaving it a mess, he cleans the floor. When he was just about finish, he hears a splat sound. He turns around to find cake dropped on the floor, Bracer got confused, no one else was here, so he cleans up the mess. He turns around again to find a pizza drop to the floor, Bracer cleans that also and then turns to leave, only to find another cake fallen to the floor. " FLOOR Y U NO STAY CLEAN!? Bracer yelled. He cleaned left and right until nothing was on the spotless floor. " Yeah, I owned this kitchen mess". Bracer thought in his head. He then leaves not knowing of splatters of cake and pizza on his other claws. He eventually found out and say only 2 things, " Dang it". #2 Movie Mishap Bracer is in a movie theater ( no one seems to care he's there), about to watch, The Gallows, when (always happens with everyone) a guy sits in front, not a fat one, but an unruly one, Bracer's programming tells him he snuck out of his house to watch this flim. Bracer, agitated with this information, decides to try and get him out of here. He pulls out a whoope cushion and sets it in his claws, ready to slam down on it. When the guy sits up, Bracer hits the whoops cushion. The loud fart echoed throughout the theater, people started looking at the guy, he then leaves out of embarrassment. Bracer smiles while putting the "Silence Ender" away. "Forget slient and deadly, try loud and noticeable", Bracer thought as he watched the movie. #3 Even Hard-Core Gamers say Die After countless hours of building a castle in Minecraft, they have finally done it, and with all the traps set, they are ready for any attack. They lie and wait until Bracer comes by and sees the castle, " I toke on bigger places like this" Bracer said to himself. He then charges at the castle, sword and bow ready. TNT and pistons activate, but to no affect. Then Bracer breaches the castle, but how? Straps TNT to his body while yelling a Spartan war cry. He dies and respawns, still yelling the war cry. He slashes and shoots his way to the top. Now at the top, Bracer yells " I OWN THIS SERVER!". The players never came back out of fear. #4 FNAF 4 Reaction Bracer was surfing the internet when he sees the first nightmare teaser. His reaction: Bracer gets up, then start shouting "Victory!" throughout the building. But then he realizes he could use this moment for a little payback. He goes to Purple Guy's house (this is before he died and have no idea how he knows where he lives.) He bursts through the door and grabs him by the legs, he then slams him to the ground back and forth. "YOU GAVE FIREFLY ONE SEASON!) Bracer shouted. He then heads back to the pizza place yelling like a maniac. Now everybody knows he is a true fan. #5 Sees The Guard, SMELLS The Guard. Bracer is closing in on the guard, (he has a criminal record), he then reaches the door, just when he reaches his head in, the guard farts. "Oh come on man"! Bracer said. "It's natural!",the guard says. "No it's not, it's disgusting". Bracer said. "Oh shut your face." the guard told him and shuts the door. Bracer, offended, goes into the vents with a boiling anger. He reachs the end and gets ready when the guard seals the vent with his monitor. "YOU HACK!". Bracer yelled in the vent. The guard just chuckles. Bracer, even angrier, tries the window. He smashes it and gets in, but not as the guard throws his fan at him. Bracer, predicting this move, blocks it with his claw. "Ha, not so high and mighty after all!" Bracer yells. "Worth it!" the guard says before Bracer ended his life. But not before Bracer says, "MARCO POLO!" #6 Shootout (Bracer's metal tested) Pizzeria being robbed! The burglar has taken people hostage and Bracer is nowhere to be found........ at least not in the hallway, but in the ceiling. Police has ordered the burglar to surrender, but to no avail. Just when a hostage is about to be executed, Bracer comes out of nowhere and the bullet hit his claw. Bracer lands and attacks the burglar while being shot at. "I'm going James Bond on this guy." He thought. The burglar started get scared, his bullets are only hiting his body and reflect off. He grabs the gun and crushes it in his claws. He then grabs the burglar and throws him outside where he got arrested. Bracer just says "This is my territory." #7 Planet Confusion (With Boltweed OC, Blossom!) Bracer is setting up office in an unknown area when Blossom walks by and asks him what was he doing. "I'm setting up my office." "On the moon?" Blossom asked. "What do you mean? This not the moon this is Canada, this is all snow. This is where I live." "Then what's that over there?" Blossom said pointing at Earth. "Huh?" Bracer said " Oh that's just the moon." "What?" Blossom said confused " I don't know, but The Force tells this is home". (Both laugh) "OK, let's go home". Blossom said. They both get in the rocket, (which appeared out of nowhere) and start the engine, but it doesn't fly, it EXPLODES, launching both back home, Blossom lands safely while Bracer lands on the top of the building, but he's fine. "Whoa, I guess you can say that was out of this world." Bracer says. Both of them laugh their way inside. #8 He's In 3D! ( With Boltweed OC, Boni!) Boni is going to a movie theater to watch a movie Bracer is in. After getting to the movie theater, He sits down and waits for it to begin. The movie starts, but it's not with Bracer, later on in the movie. "Where's Bracer?", Boni wondered. Until finally, Bracer shows fighting Chuck Norris with a flyswatter. The fight scene was short because Bracer then have to fight the Germans. After escaping Germany he some how manage to end up in. The movie ends with Bracer punching Purple Guy in the face. The credits roll and at the bottom of them it says "He's here." Then Bracer bursts out of the screen with a rocket launcher while yelling " WE GOING TO END THIS WITH A BANG RIGHT NOW!! 3D!!". He fires the launcher at everyone, but don't worry, everyone survived. Boni now knows that Bracer will always do something unexpected. Bracer then walks away with Boni. "I'm in 3D, Boni." Bracer said as they walk all away to the pizzeria. #9 Animal Problem (With Boltweed OC, Aurun!) Bracer was sitting down when he saw a weasel go by, fearing a population of weasels harming kids. He runs after it, catching it. "I knew you we're here, I felt your presence, I heard you breathing." Bracer said while he heads for the door. He then sees another weasel go by, Bracer goes after it. He reaches a room where Aurun in. "Hey Aurun, have you seen the weasel?" He told her. "Yeah those are mine." Aurun said nervously smiling. Bracer literally face-planted the floor. "Well have you seen it?" He tells her. " Yeah it's here with me." She said, then two weasels pop out. Bracer gives her the one he caught. "Man weasel are swift, should have read the manual." Bracer said to himself after preventing of what could have been a Tom and Jerry chase scene. #10 A Not So Horrible Apocalypse (With Boltweed OC, Pom!) (Pom narrates) "It's been 3 months since the zombie apocalypse started. "Three months?" Bracer questioned. "Its been 3 days." "It's felt longer alright." Pom said "I heard of a outpost that has supplies." Bracer told her. "But there's gonna be loads of people seeking refuge in a Walmart." Pom says "As long as we make before there before Christmas time." Bracer joked "I'm down, let's do it." Pom agrees "OK, here we come." Bracer says. "They dash past virus infected animatronics to make to the Walmart outpost. They got the supplies and get out there. "We gonna get out of here." Pom said "Wait" Bracer says before he explodes the Walmart. "OVERKILL!" Bracer narrates. #11 Police To Meet You. Bracer was driving back to the pizzeria in a car he somehow got until a police officer pulled him over. "What? I went in the speed limit." Bracer thought to himself until he realized he went one mile faster then the speed limit. Bracer facepalmed and rolled down his window. "Hello officer." Bracer asked him. "Did you know how fast you we're going?" The officer asked him. Bracer then had an idea. "The same speed as you were officer." Bracer said "And why would that be?" The cop told him. "You caught up to me, right?" Bracer joked. Both laughed as the cop let him off with a warning. Bracer was happy to spread his happy mood to a different person. #12 Boom! Bracer, just walks by when he hears Boom call him. "Bracer, can you help me with something?" She asks, " Sure!" Bracer follows to her voice until he realizes that Aine is with her. He runs in, only to see that Boom and Aine are laughing in a dopey way. "Oh no!" He says as he runs out. "EVERYONE OUT!!" He yells until he hears Boom pass gas. Everyone is yelling that that Boom might have ate beans. "Oops, my bad!" She calls out #13 Wrong Antarctica (with PaisleytheFNAFGirl1987's OC Snowstruck) Bracer walks by Winter Palace with a suit case and wearing sweaters. He stops and looks at the igloo. "This is the right place!" Bracer said with excitement. He walks into the igloo where he finds Snowstruck. "Hey snowstruck what are you doing here?" asked bracer. "You got it the wrong way." Said Smowstruck. "What are you doing in my igloo?" asked snowstruck? "I thought you lived in a pizzeria" said Bracer. "This is not Antarctica. This is Winter Palace" said Snowstruck. Bracer replied with only 2 words. Aww man!!! #14 Screech Master (Introducing Frisky Frycat, SpringThing14's OC) Bracer walks by and see Frisky, "Hey, Frisky, how's it going?". "I'm doing fine, thank you!" He replied back. "No problem, now time for the kill." "Oh hey, can you hear my screech? I think it's broken." "Oh sure!" He then hears his screech." "Well?" Frisky said. "How can I say this... you sound like you are being stabbed to death!" "Hold on, I can do this!" Frisky then screeches again, more malfunctioned. "Now you sound like a ghost who has a cold!" "How do you do it then?" "Here" Bracer then screeches at him, sending him flying to the wall. "You have beaten me.." Bracer then said, "the tables have turned..." #15 Skittles Situation (with PaisleytheFNAFGirl1987's OC, Brittney) After finally settling their dispute, Brittney and Bracer are just sitting on the Show Stage eating skittles when Bracer has an idea. 'I wonder if we can actually taste the rainbow like they said in the commercial. "Yeah, I wonder too!" Brittney says. "Let's test it" (Bracer eats the whole bag) "Woah! Bracer, are you ok?" Brittney asks. "Yeah, I'm fi-" (he is cut off as he barfs out rainbows) "no way!" (Brittney says before eating the bag herself and barring out rainbows too) "this is awesome!" (They run to Purple Guy's house and knock the door down) Both: hey, Purple Guy! Get a new color! (They barfed at him for days) THE END #16 Bracer's Glassy Situation (with PaisleyTheFNAFGirl1987's OC Fawn) Bracer and Fawn were joking around when Bracer had an idea. "Hey Fawn dare me to punch this window"."I don't know. You could get glass in your hand. Remember about inside you still have some bones". Bracer ignored and punched the window. "OWW" shouted bracer. Fawn had to get bracer to the hospital to get the glass out of his hand. There was a parade and circus going on and they had to get past them to get to the hospital. Fawn grabbed bracer and put him on her back. First they had to get past the Parade. They dressed up as people for the parade and got out on the streets to the hospital. Then they had to get past the big circus audience. Fawn used 3 of bracer's arm and treated him like a back pack as she backfliped though the audience. They got to the hospital and went to the ER. The docter called them in and Took the glass out of bracer's hand. Bracer had to wear a cast for 2 weeks before the cut can heal."Lets never do that again" said bracer. Fawn and Bracer laughed. #17 Nice Try, Seth (Seth Reuben's OC ) Seth, being an animatronic himself, should know the basics of protecting himself from Bracer and his band of misfits when he took the job just for the fun of it. He got surprised when Bracer's gang consisted of the main 5 robots, a spider, and 2 Hybrid characters. So, he watched carefully as he doesn't know who is waiting beside that door while watching the cameras. As he is nearing the end of Night 4, as he took his sigh of relief, a robot got inside and slam his head into a pie. "Game Ove, Seth" said Bracer. "All right, you caught me" said Seth. #18 Finding a Invisible Ghost (With SlytheGhost's OC, Sly) "Hmm" Bracer as he tries to find Sly for hours, he searched everywhere to find her, but he guessed she was too stealthy and searches in an other room. Meanwhile, Sly is laughing like crazy because she can easily fly right past him. "Oh my god, I just tricked, holy crap!" Bracer gets a little mad and steps it up a notch. " Where are you, you tricky ghost?! (Sighs annoyingly) Readers, she is picking on robots! Not fair! (The timer runs out) "Victory!" (She phases out of the wall) What up, man! "Woooooooooow" Bracer says in sarcasm. " I flew right past you!" "Oh my ****ing god!" #19 Holy Cow! (With SpringThing14's OC, Kelly the Cow) Hanging out in Tubbyland, Dipsy has invited everyone to Tubbyland Entertainment for a crazy party, everyone was there, even the Purple Guy was there! But of course, Bracer was there along with Kelly, eating a bowl of Doritos and a cup of Mountain Dew. " K-Kelly, why is your leader looking exactly like Garfield?" Bracer said with a slurred voicebox. " S-shut up, Bracer!" Kelly said playfully. " Heh! It is true, also I think Porky looks wonderful even if she is a pig." Bracer admitted. " I know, also look what Polly caught on the night guard on camera! (She then pulls a camera out of nowhere and shows him the footage.) " Holy cow! He was caught eating a Mcdonald burger instead of Frisky's food? Also, why is the camera shaking? Is this a sequel to Cloverfield or something?" "Yeah, sorry!" Kelly said. "It's all right, now if you excuse me, I will go make fun of that one rectangle headed pizza lover!" "Oh! Well, I would like to join you!" So, both made fun of him and that clown in the wall and got high. THE END. #20 Fush is a Troll (featuring SpringThing14's OC, Fush) Hanging out at Frisky's, Bracer was exchanging banter with Frisky while Porky is in a fight with Exi just to see who was stronger while Polly makes fun of Drillbit for being an "unoriginal" which he flips him "the bird". "Hey, Frisky! Bet your women I can swim in that pool from start to end" "All right, you're on!" Frisky said. Bracer then went to the far end of the pool, making sure that Fush was not on his god d**n I Fish. "Hey, Fush, make sure you are watching!" Fush just gives a fins-up, that was enough for Bracer and he jumped in the pool, but suddenly realized something, "I CAN'T SWIM!!" He signals Fush who is playing Angry Birds to get him, but doesn't see him. " I will smite thee fish!" Before Bracer sinks, Fush now realizes that Bracer has sunk. "Oh god! I have tell Frisky!" He does and simply yelled at him, " WELL GO SAVE HIM!!" "Ok, but I have one problem!" "WHAT IS IT?!" "Uhh, this training manual is in Spanish." "FUSH!!" "Ok, but one more question." "WHAT!?" "What's the WiFi password?" Bracer was eventually saved, Exi won the fight and Fush finally found the password, too bad Frisky put in a new one out of anger. You're Kraken me up! (Featuring EddsAndClemontFangirl's OCs, Cole and Toxic!) (Insert boring intro here) Ahh, Robotic's School! Not even robots are safe! We will get through this with our main characters, Cole and Toxic! Coach Eyesaur then approached the curious students, "All right, robots!" If you are going to kill the guard, you have to learn to get through any terrain or obstacle to get to them!" It yells at them. " I'm hungry!", yelled Blam. "Fine, but I swear, if I so much as smell pizza, your rectangular butt will get kicked to the curb!", the Eyesaur shouted. "ABUSE!" Blam yelled back before running off. Toxic then whispered to Bracer, "Uhh, what are we doing again?". " I don't know honestly" Bracer responded. "Simple" Cole said. "We are going to fight a kraken." "Exactly!" Eyesaur said. All of sudden, a Pokémon style battle appeared with The Kraken as the enemy." "Hey! You belong to me! OBEY!" Bracer shouted before being coiled in The Kraken's tentacles. "Hey, this might be a little challenging!" Said Cole. "Really, because this squid is really "Kraken" me up!", snickered Toxic. Everybody exploded, THE END! Gallery Screenshot 2015-09-27-10-23-44-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-28-06-18-46-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-26-14-46-28-1-1.png Category:Stories Category:Blueflame's Property